


Frisk Discovers Something About Themselves

by NastyBlob



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, Frisk - Freeform, Game Over, Kind of Death, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Toriel - Freeform, commission, game reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob
Summary: As Frisk tries to escape Toriel's hold, they find themselves in a bizarre, exhilarating situation.
Relationships: Frisk/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 16





	Frisk Discovers Something About Themselves

Frisk ran to the basement, doing their best to escape the cozy cottage. It was calm and welcoming, but they knew they shouldn’t stay there. They had to go home, even if it meant leaving behind Toriel. She was a lovely lady, and very sweet, but pies weren’t worth missing her family and friends.

They kept running down the dimly lit basement hallway, turning a corner and seeing the door there, all they had to do was get through!

However, it seemed that fate had other plans for them. As soon as they took a step to the door, they were caught in a trap.

A huge, plastic bubble surrounded them, containing them in an instant! This surprised the young one as they tried to hit and break the barrier but failed miserably. They kept trying to break out, but it proved useless as they kept trying to punch the sides, the top, and even the floor.

“I’m very disappointed in you, my child.”

Frisk turned back, hearing the voice of none other than Toriel stepping out from the hallway they just ran from. She had a stern, sour look on her face as she stepped towards them. Frisk almost felt guilty for what they were doing but kept their resolve as they saw the other step close, stopping in front of the bubble.

“You could have a nice, quiet life here, my child. But instead you insist on trying to leave and put yourself in harm’s way, and for what? I don’t want to hurt you, my child, so please tell me you’ll stop resisting, that you’ll stop trying to leave and go back. I promise, it’s for your own good.” Toriel looked down sadly at the trapped human, hoping they would comply.

Frisk hesitated for a moment, but sternly shook their head. They were devoted to leave these ruins and go back home.

A low, disappointed hum left Toriel, as if she had been anticipating that reaction from the young human.

“I was afraid you would say that. But don’t worry, I won’t kill you, my child, I will simply make sure that you never leave here again.”

Frisk watched in confusion as Toriel began to turn around, her back to them now as she started to move herself closer to the bubble. They watched as their clothed backside pushed against the bubble a bit, until it pressed inside.

They were confused at first, seeing the robed rump inside the bubble with them. They looked up at Toriel, who glanced back behind her, a sad smile on her face.

“I’m afraid this is farewell, my child. I’ll try to make this quick.”

She strained her face slightly, and in the next moment, the unmistakable sound and smell of gas filled the bubble Frisk was trapped in.

The human was coughing as they plugged their nose, trying to block off the horrid stench expelling out of the goat woman.

“Mmmph~ Oh, goodness..” Toriel grunted, continuing to push out her first bout of gas for Frisk, no doubt turning the bubble’s air stale and putrid. She saw how the human writhed and tried to escape their prison, but with no such luck.

Frisk was coughing and gagging, still trying to keep their nose covered as they did. Nothing seemed to work on the plastic barrier.

They could start to hear the sound of her passing gas soften until it went away. They hoped this meant she was done.

“Sorry, my child, but this isn’t the end.” Toried grunted as she pushed out another loud, wet bout of gas, this one even more vile than the first. She could almost see the air inside the bubble become tainted with filth.

Inside, Frisk was coughing and gagging more, feeling their health deplete ever so slowly as they were forced to inhale Toriel’s gas. But the strangest part of it was that despite being surrounded and forced to inhale the woman’s farts, Frisk found themselves hard and aroused by it all.

Their heart was racing as they were forced to inhale the vile air and their cock was hard and throbbing in their shorts.

Toriel chuckled, noticing it, “Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this, my child. You may have survived that, but you won’t survive THIS!” She gritted her teeth as she pushed out another rancid, sloppy fart in the bubble, making Frisk gag even louder inside it. It smelled like manure and rotten eggs, and it still made Frisk harder than stone as they were forced to inhale it.

Plugging their nose was doing nothing for them as they weakly beat the walls in one last desperate plea to be let out, one that Toriel didn’t answer. She could also see them grinding themselves against the wall, their cock hard and clothed as they were almost on the verge of cumming, and on the verge of passing out.

The horrible smell and the warm air brought Frisk even closer to climax, their basic instinct being to frot and grind against the wall faster and faster. Their health was almost fully depleted, but they didn’t care. If this was how they were going to Game Over, then it was worth it.

Frisk was panting, coughing, and frotting faster until finally their climax hit, forcing them to cum in their shorts. And like that, the last of their life was gone, the human passed out on the floor as it was Game Over.

“That ought to do it.”

The bubble popped soon after, leaking Toriel’s farts in the air, making the goat woman fan the air in front of her. “Goodness, no wonder this finished them off. In more ways than one, it seems~” She looked toward the knocked-out child, seeing their stained shorts as they laid on the floor.

Frisk quickly jolted up in their bed, gasping deeply and breathing in the clean, cool air. They looked around at the room that they were sleeping in, the same room that Toriel had set up for them. They remembered everything, them being trapped, Toriel forcing them to take her gas, everything. It paid to SAVE frequently.

It was all so thrilling and hot; they had no idea that something so gross and nasty would make them so aroused. They almost came again from the memory alone.

Now Frisk had a new objective, aside from escaping from this place and going back to the surface. They hopped out of bed, stepping beside the butterscotch-cinnamon pie that Toriel left and headed out of the room.

They made their way to the living room, where Toriel was sitting in her chair, reading snail facts from her book. She looked completely at ease and unaware, unaware of the treatment she put Frisk through on their prior playthrough.

Frisk approached the other slowly, but eagerly, standing beside the chair until she noticed them, which wasn’t long.

“Oh! My child, I didn’t notice you. I’m sorry. Do you need something from me?” She asked with an eager, doting smile, setting her book down as she focused her attention on Frisk.

The young human had a smile on their face as they pointed to Toriel’s backside as it was sitting on the couch.

She hummed curiously, unsure what it was that they were referring to.

“Oh dear, am I sitting on something?” She asked, standing up and looking back down at the seat, checking if there was something there.

As soon as she stood up, Frisk dashed over so that they were laying their head down on the seat of the chair, looking up at Toriel with a grin.

“What are you…”

Toriel saw Frisk point to her, then at their own face. It took her a while to realize what it was they wanted. Her cheeks flushed red, realization hitting her as she looked down at the human.

“M-My child, surely you can’t…not with an old woman like me…” She said but saw the vigorous nodding from the other. It was clear that Frisk was absolutely on board for what they were proposing.

“…You really are a strange one.” She said with a sigh, yielding to them as she turned around, her large butt facing Frisk. She looked back at them as she slowly began to sit on their face.

Frisk almost immediately was getting aroused from this, their arms wrapping around Torie’s legs as they nuzzled against her heavy bottom. The pressure on their face, combined with the faint, sweaty smell was absolutely blissful to the human.

Their hands began to caress Toriel’s legs, making the woman shiver and shudder with surprise at how perverse the human’s touch went. They then went to her stomach, petting and rubbing it as well.

“M-My child, please, don’t rub me there.” Toriel tried to swat their hands away but failed.

They nuzzled their face between her buttocks more, still caressing her body as they did.

It wasn’t until they heard the telltale rumbling and gurgling of an upset stomach that made Frisk realize why she asked not to touch her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a commission from me, feel free to DM me on here!


End file.
